Chillfrost Isle
Chillfrost Isle is a lost island, presumed to be located somewhere in the northern seas, maybe even close to northrend. Also known under the names of "Isle of the dead" and "Isle of damnation" it has earned a reputation under scholars and expeditioners, as a manifestation of death itself. The island is said to be home of terrible creatures, being obscured by a sinister curse which makes everything that dies on the island, raise during nightfall. Location The island itself was is nearly impossible to locate, due to the sinister magics that are placed on it. Being shrouded in an eternal veil of fog, this island exists without letting the majority of azeroth know of its existence. The island can only be reached by shipwrecking near it, which is always the case. A great and monstrous strom will appear out of nowhere and force the ship to sink, as the suriviors will awake on the icy island's coast. There is basically no chance of escaping from the isle, due to the fact that the vile sorcery that cursed this place, prevents the survivors from sailing past the fog or opening portals to other locations. The only possible way to escape would probably be to lift the curse itself and then sail away. But all of that is not for certain. History A group led by a dwarf named Haggort Winterbeard, who call themselves the Chillfrost Expedition has recently stranded on the island and fight for their own survival since then. For those outside, their status is missing. However, the survivors soon realised what a dangerous place this island is, as a few survivors were killed by the walking dead during night. Haggort was amongst the dead later on, however that didn't stop the rest of the survivors. During their time there, these men and women managed to uncover a brief part of the islands history and what made it the place it is today. The island itself apparently was once inhabited by human settlers, untill it was overrun by presumably the scourge. Even now, a few scourge banners adorn the island at certain spots. The scourge must've eradicated the entire population of the entire isle and cursed this place, yet it is unknown why exactly they would intend to do that. Clear is thet something else is mentioned briefly, which was probably even more unsettling than the scourge. Apparently there was a certain temple on the island that existed even before humans settled down there. The settlers wrote in their books about it and called it Bitterblack Temple, a place filled with darkness, rumored to hold the personification of death itself. Indeed some survivors encountered a creature that they started to call "The Grim Reaper". The former inhabitants believed it to be death itself, taht assumed flesh on this siland, however it is clear that this can't be the case. It is unclear however, what exactly this Grim Reaper may be. Some assume it to be an extremly powerful and malevolent spirit, which hunts the living relentlessly and attempts to eventually deceive them, while others actually believe it is death itself. Clear is that it's highly resistant towards physical attacks and has the ability to blink and teleport. It's scythe is massive and cleaves through flesh, bone and armour alike, while its bone lantern emits powerful magics with different effects. This reaper is presumed to be one of the greater threats on the island. The survivors didn't find out anything else yet, and it is unclear what else they might encounter. Category:Island Category:Legend Category:Undead Category:Curse